villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Eddy's Brother
Eddy's Brother is probably the only threat that was sufficient to cause almost all of the Ed, Edd and Eddy characters to work together rather than against one another 19:47, March 20, 2011 (UTC) maybe, his actual appearance was fairly short though - I don't know if he was a "threat" so much as a rampaging bully though.. I really need to watch this movie at some time Inferno Pendragon 20:05, March 20, 2011 (UTC) well to be honest the reason Eddy's Brother made such an impact was because the kids all believed he was a good guy and Eddy always made him out to be a hero - also, although often bickering the main cast are children and they never truly wished actual harm on the Eds (outside the beat each other up kids often do when angered): they reacted as most kids would upon seeing an adult being openly abusive to someone they grew up with (even if they didn't like them much).. it's one thing for kids to fight but when an adult beats on a kid it's a whole different ball game Mr. Odd 22:51, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't think he's that much of a threat, or sufficient, as he got beat up by a bunch of kids, but he's a horrible person, that's for sure. DiabolicCade (talk) 17.38 November 2, 2015 Complete Monster? ..I know Eddy's Brother was a thug but does he count as a "Complete Monster" - since he was only seen for a short time.. not defending him, just questioning if he was around long enough to be classed as a "Complete Monster" Betwixt 20:00, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Would you consider if a person was abused by an older sibling, wouldn't you label them as a monster?robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net 13:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC)Robinsonbecky In the Real World? Maybe. However, in the series the kids do the same thing to the Eds on a daily basis. And Eddy's brother... is his brother. He was a thug and a bully, but not a Complete Monster. Eddy's Brother only appeared in the last few minutes of the Ed Edd and Eddy Picture Show, so he didn't exactly do much. Pigletisbacon 15:06 July 7, 2014 He was able to meet the criteria for the trope, however, despite his limited time. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 21:24, July 7, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky It's the implications that make it for me. Granted, offscreen villainy is a "no-no" on TV Tropes, and normally, not doing that much onscreen usually prevents a Monster from fully fleshing out in my eyes but I stand if the effects are still seen and we know he's done it, it warrants his status as a Monster. Eddy's brother doesn't come off as a typical big brother, he comes off as a child-abusing sociopath. His actions and the horrifying implications made his character; that's why he's a Monster. [[User:LostGod2000|'THE DREADED']][[User talk:LostGod2000|''' ONE AWAKENS ]] 22:42, July 7, 2014 (UTC) It's just that most characters on the show are sociopaths in their own way...and is Sarah's mistreatment of Ed really any better? Pigletisbacon July 17, 2014 23:52 Considering the level of abuse and the impact from Eddy's brother, yes. [[User:LostGod2000|'''THE DREADED]]''' ONE AWAKENS ''' 04:57, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Uh, Sarah is YOUNGER than Ed, and Ed suffers no psychological damage from her abuse since he usually lets himself have it. Eddy's Brother is the OLDER sibling, as in a young adult by now, and he deals out abuse of all kinds towards his little brother. Plus, Sarah is usually angry when she abuses Ed - Eddy's Brother does it For The Evulz. DocColress (talk) 04:52, September 15, 2014 (UTC)DocColress Well, there are Cartoon Network villains that have done worse things than he has...just look at Katz from Courage The Cowardly Dog and Dick Hardley from the Powerpuff Girls... Being a jerk isn't the same as being a Complete Monster... August 3, 2014 Pigletisbacon 19:24 Seriously, how does being a jerk equate with beating your younger brother? I mean, seriously, Eddy's Brother would've killed him, and it's clearly shown that the other Cul-de-sac kids realized how evil this guy was. Overall, he counts, even if he has some jerkish tendencies. And again, Dick Hardley and Katz are from different shows. Do not tell me that you're trying to compare the heinous standard of this show with two completely different shows. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 00:45, August 4, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky The thing about Eddy's Brother is that not only does he fit the criteria (the ATT criteria, anyway), but he didn't just physically abuse Eddy, even though that display of on-screen physical abuse WAS genuinely brutal, the injuries actually being depicted seriously despite the violence itself being drawn in traditional slapstick cartoon way. He psychologically abused him. His constant bullying and making Eddy feel inferior is what drove Eddy to become what he was FOR THE ENTIRE SHOW. Not to mention his past abuse isn't entirely offscreen villainy if he admits to it while in the act of doing it in the first time since a long while. The fact that he's made his home at an amusement part also suggests this is how he makes his living. DocColress (talk) 04:52, September 15, 2014 (UTC)DocColress I know this has been settled and I don't mean to do anything other then throw my two cents in here: I don't think he was going to kill Eddy just hurt him for amusement which is still terrible. He is a firm Knight of Cerebus due to being taken seriously but I see at most one MEH. I understand that sometimes one is enough but here I don't see it as most older siblings pick on their siblings and saw this as a exaggerated stereotype showing a disfucional sibling relationship. I wont remove him as I apparently am the only one who doesn't find him a Complete Monster. I find him simply irredeemable at worse.Jester of chaos (talk) 22:22, May 14, 2015 (UTC) I agree think about it this way for all you people who think he is a cm. We get a Dickish older brother,A child murderer,The worst brother ever and An excuted serial killer. He difinatly deserves his place among these people.Silent Mocker (talk) 21:17, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Not to say that I think he's a CM, but mentioning those other villains doesn't hold much weight as those villains from entirely different shows with entirely different heinous standards. I must admit Eddy's Brother is incredibly evil by the show's standards, and as far as Big Brother Bullies go he's probably one of the vilest I've seen in a cartoon. The problem with him is his lack of screen-time but even then I personally feel he shows enough sadism where we can establish the abuse to be a pattern, I honestly agree with the people who say he almost killed Eddy. I mean he was literally throwing his 12 year old brother on the roof of a trailer and then used him as a bat to attack Double D. I'm honestly undecided on him.God of Evil100 (talk) 16:23, November 3, 2015 (UTC) I am still not convinced let's start with the fact that they were being hunted by all the other kids in the circle de sac(I know they tried to pull a prank that failed or something along does lines) with the intention to do serous harm. May I also state that eddy has endured far worse and this is a cartoon with over the top physical harm. So what if he is heinous by the shows standards there is an universal level of heinous that accomplishs Being a cm, I am just showing how his level if evil doesn't compare to other cms but if it makes you all happy I do agree he crosses the meh.Silent Mocker (talk) 21:17, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Name In an interview, Danny Antonoucci said Eddy's Older Brother's name was Matthew, just wasn't creditted as such. Naruto Fan 6 21:05, October 19, 2013 (UTC)Nfan 6 Most of the things he did were offscreen...he actually only showed up during the last few minutes of the movie. July 20, 2014 14:04 Pigletisbacon It was never stated what Eddy's Brother actually did to him...Pigletisbacon July 23, 2014 16:30 Most villains from Ed, Edd, and Eddy are jerks at their worst...Eddy's Brother just happens to be an enormous one...Pigletisbacon August 2, 2014 13:31 Adding Categories? Envious. Delusional. Cowards. Eddy's brother is a no-name chump Eddy's brother didn't actually have a revealed name. The Danny interview is a complete lie. LittlePrettyFlower (talk) 19:45, June 12, 2018 (UTC) No, Danny is telling the complete truth. He said it was Matthew. And whatever the creator confirms, that's good enuogh confirmation for all of us. (Ngh93 (talk) 21:17, June 12, 2018 (UTC)) On the name Excuse me but what's the exact source claiming that he's named Matthew and if possible, could it be linked here for future reference? Even as a fan of the franchise I have not come across a single source that'd back up this claim. Not only that but the Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki where I've occasionally done contributions doesn't acknowledge him as having a confirmed name so I'm already having some serious doubts about it.NerdyPopCultureGuy (talk) 21:58, December 6, 2019 (UTC)